LAwXFemLuffy
by black medusia
Summary: After Law saved Luffy from Marineford a bond formed between the two and they grew strong within the two years they were separated and when they meet once again on Punk Hazard they were sent back in time where they first met and they start a journey for Luffy's dream and Law's pleasant Nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this idea is a drift off from my one shot TIMES OF CHANGE so its going to be about Luffy, his crew and a few selected others will be replaced by themselves from the post time skip version or themselves from two years in the future. However you want to say it. The difference is that I am making Luffy a female this time fro a romance between her and law because I love law and the more I read about him the more I like him. He is so awesome him and ace are the eye candy of onepiece. Back on topic here is my story where Luffy and her crew go back in time and save fire fist ace.

* * *

Law X

Disclaimer

Spoiler alert-Ace is dead and law has an alliance with the strawhats

Story Starts Now

* * *

Law is shocked as he begins his operation on the man he declared his rival for the great treasure, Onepiece. He is shocked not because Luffy should be dead with such severe injuries but because Luffy is not who he thought he was. He was not a he at all.

Luffy, the pirate that acted so reckless.

Luffy, the pirate that could take such a harsh beating.

Luffy the proclaimed son of the revolutionary dragon…

Was not a son but a daughter.

"Why hide it?" Law wondered as he continued the operation. He could still not fully understand how a woman could hold the strength as the one on his operating table. That was why he didn't have women aboard his ship. Because he saw them weaker apposed to men. He didn't want to have to rescue his crewmembers that got too emotional and physically weak. Obviously he was wrong. Luffy was just as strong as he is.

Law sighed as he finished the operation and headed onto the dock to see what the problem was. A warlord was aboard his ship and she was deranged with a lesbian love for the pirate he just saved.

"Listen here doctor-san" Hancock said aggravating Law, " Luffy is my important soon to be lover, so don't think any lowly men as yourself is allowed to fall for her. Luffy-chan's love shall be mine.'

"Luffy-chan?" Jimbe heaved out in shock as he walked aboard the dock shocked.

"It seems she was hiding the fact that she was a girl." Law replied unemotionally while listening half-heartedly to Hancock for useful information.

"HUH? Luffy-Chan vis a girl? Vi vis Surprised" Ivan-chan shouted making her or his presence known.

"They snuck aboard." Hancock said as she waved her hand at the handful of okama that was cheering Luffy on and saying that a person's sex doesn't matter.

* * *

"_Law eventually agreed to go to the island of women for Luffy when he got there he chatted with Jimbe about Luffy who destroyed half of his submarine and ran off into the forest. Jimbe followed after her and law, out of curiosity followed as well."_

* * *

"Don't say another word," Luffy yelled at Jimbe with tears flowing down her eye "I already pinched my cheeks so hard they bled, if ace was if ace"

"Lu-ya" Law said getting the attention of the straw-hatted girl.

She looked at him shocked before the tears returned after the shock.

"Ace is" she said with her hair barely covering her heart wrenching eyes.

Law walked up to her and gave her a hug shocking her but she did nothing. She couldn't feel anything but self-hatred. She wasn't strong enough to save her brother. What could she possibly do know?

"You still have your crew." He reminded her as he softly whispered it in her hair and rubbed her back reassuringly trying to get her to calm down.

Luffy closes her eyes with tears streaming down her red cheeks as grabs and hugs him tightly with sobs racking down her body.

Law tilts his head to Jimbe trying to convey to him that he should leave. That he could handle this. Jimbe was already leaving the area to go back to the dock.

"I want ace! I want my brother!" she cries into his shoulder as grief settled securely into her again. It was impossible; Ace couldn't break his promise. He couldn't be dead. Yet at the same time he was. He was out of reach. He would never be able to help her again. She doesn't need his help as badly as she use to but she still needed her brother. She loved him.

"I know its hard Lu-ya. shh shh; but you have to move on. Be the strong women you showed me before at the auction house. Think about your crew. You looked like they were close to you" He whispered as he leaned back and pushed her short unruly hair behind her ear.

"They are, they are. We I we are like a family." She got out in a hoarse and broken voice

"You can tell me anything Lu-ya" law said sitting down on a fallen tree with luffy in his lap.

"I want to be stronger."

* * *

Meanwhile at the port:

"What could kill a sea king"

"Ah there goes another one"

"Ahh!" Rayleigh shouts as he jumps to land and starts to dry his shirt.

"Rayleigh?"Jimbe asks as he sees the legendary pirate.

"Oh, Jimbe!' Raykeigh looks over surprised before smiling over at him before noticing the heart pirates before landing on the bear.

"Ah, I met you before." Rayleigh says to Bepo.

"Sorry" Bepo answers.

'Why are you apologizing?!" The surrounding pirates of the heart crew yell.

"Haha" Rayleigh laughed at them.

'So, Bepo is it, well anyway. Where is your captain and am I right in assuming that Luffy-kun is here."

"How did he know?" they all shouted in shock giving the answer away.

"Haha" Rayleigh laughed.

"They are in the forest" Jimbe answers Rayleigh's unspoken question and starts to guide him where he last saw Luffy-chan.

* * *

"I want to be stronger." Luffy said to law as she rested her head on his shoulder and let the wind dry her tears before Rayleigh interrupted them.

'Then let me train you Luffy-kun."

Both Luffy's and law's head popped up to look at the legendary pirate that snuck up on them and began to talk to Luffy about training for two years while ignoring Law.

"Before we discuss fighting how about we go eat hancock brought some food" Jimbe interrupts while making his presence known.

Luffy starts to stand to follow, but Law picks her up bridal style and carries her instead.

When Luffy looks at him shocked he smiles.

"I'm a doctor, I have to make sure my patient doesn't overwork herself. After all you did just rampage." He ends with a smirk.

"Oh, and Lu-ya, why were you hiding the fact that you were a girl?" Law asks her while looking down into his arms as he follows Jimbe and Rayleigh back to his crew.

"I wasn't hiding the fact I was a girl." Luffy replies confused; sure all her crew act funny when she undoes the bandages to relax when she's not fighting.

Law frowns and wrinkles his eyebrows together.

"But you wrap your chest?" he inquired.

"Hmm? Oh I do that because my boobs get in the way of my fighting." She said bluntly causing all three males to pause and look at the girl with flushed faces.

"hahaha" Rayleigh decides to laugh it off and walks ahead of the rest with Jimbe shaking his head and following him. Law blinks.

"Oh" was his response.

"Why did ya'll suddenly started acting weird?' she wondered.

.

.

.

* * *

When they arrive Hancock starts to blush and flirt with Luffy, which kind of started freaking law out before Luffy began to chow down where he is even more shocked by her appetite. Law had never seen a women eat so much hell he never seen anyone eat so much.

After eating Luffy relaxes in law's arms getting used to the feel of him she liked it. She really liked being in his arms. He was comfortable and she felt safe in his arms.

"They make a good couple don't they?"Jimbe states towards Rayleigh and hancock looks at luffy's face before turning her head and biting her thumb. If only she were law no if she were a man, Luffy would love her more. Oh Luffy, why couldn't you be a man and show me the affection you are receiving from that male pirate. My love, NO!

Rayleigh laughs before offering Luffy a two-year training experience before heading into the New World.

She thinks about how easily she was defeated countlessly and back to what she confessed to Law before she agrees.

* * *

Luffy hides her feminism as she goes through with Rayleigh's plan. The government will be shocked in two years if she stops hiding it. Unintentionally that is.

* * *

"So, when are you leaving?" Rayleigh questioned a few hours after they got back from marineford.

"I'll leave when she is ready to train" Law said as he hugged Luffy and Rayleigh sighed.

"When would that be?" Rayleigh questioned as he saw stubbornness of a doctor, captain, and lover all in one face.

"After some healing I think in maybe a few days a week at most. Then she should be ready to fight for what she needs and wants." Law says as he looks down at his Luffy. His? Yes, his Luffy.

" She want to train become stronger." Rayleigh tried to talk some sense into him like he did with the Snake Princess.

"You have two years, ya know." Law said as he looked up at the dark King.

"I think you are becoming attached." Rayleigh declared after some sighing.

"I think we are becoming lovers, eh lu-ya?" Law said as he looked down at her with a smile on his face; she tilts her head to the side. She just woke up and wasn't thinking coherently.

" Eh, huh? What? Sure." She mumbled into his shirt going back to sleep. She was still exhausted from the events she had suffered from.

"Ah, so you want to make her yours in every way before you leave, I get it." Rayleigh said with a new light in his eye.

Law blushed and said nothing.

"Ha ha, No need to blush Captain Law of the heart pirates. Every man wants a woman in his life. You may want to arrange an alliance since she dreams like Roger." Rayleigh told Law and Law's eyes widened at that. She was like the original pirate king huh. Well it didn't matter. Lu-ya was destined to be his he was sure of it.

Within the three days he stayed he spent every moment with Luffy as his crew thought about ideas and ways to get into the maiden island. He talked to her openly about things he normally wouldn't and she told him everything she could she confided in Law. Told him about both her brothers. Told him about her crew and their relationship. Told him about Shanks and their father daughter relationship. A relationship that Rayleigh found out was father daughter within his time with the lovebirds and he declared himself the Uncle of her. She laughed and started calling him Uncle Ray. Law laughed at her and was happy with state of moving on.

* * *

"Don't you think you are moving a bit too quickly?" Rayleigh asked the second day before her training began earning a glare from Law. He wouldn't have a lot of time with his Lu-ya. So of course he was going to make sure his feelings were known.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Luffy asked making Law's face fall in to a depressed look. Okay so maybe his feelings wouldn't be known all to well.

"Hahaha, I guess you can't help it with someone that clueless though, it took Rouge five years to tame the pirate king." Rayleigh said while laughing at his attempts and failure.

This earned an incredulous look from Law. "Who was Rouge?" he wondered silently before remembering the news of Lu-ya's brother heritage.

"Huh?" Luff questions confused. What are they talking about? Oh well who cares she likes being with Law.

"Ne Law? Can we have an alliance since you won't join my crew?" Luffy's question relieves Law from the situation.

'Of course, Lu-ya." He says while smirking. He just got a step closer towards his relationship with Lu-ya.

'Why do you call me Lu-ya." She wonders aloud.

Law freezes before smiling with the perfect answer on his lips.

"You may want to be careful though law, women can become scary. There intuition is a weapon deadlier than that sword of yours." Rayleigh warns Law before he answers.

"Because you are mine." Law whispers in her ear. Ignoring Rayleigh's words.

"Then you are also mine. " Luffy smiles in reply and leans up to kiss him. Maybe she isn't as naïve as they all thought. Law is shocked and embarrassed by her forwardness.

"My, my. You really are like Roger. Looks like Red hair was right." Rayleigh replies.

"Red hair?" Law questions confused.

"Yeah, Shanks. I told you about him and how he inspired me to be a pirate." Luffy replies honestly.

"Red haired Shanks was the Shanks you were talking about?" Law questions shocked.

"It should have been obvious" Rayleigh mutters.

.

.

.

The

Next

Day

.

.

.

"Bye Law" Luffy replies giving him a kiss goodbye before going of into the forest with Rayleigh to begin her training.

* * *

After two years

* * *

Luffy arrived on Sabody where she saw walked around fitting in. During her training Uncle Ray insisted that she wore women's clothing and show her femininity. He said it would be a shock for the government and help hide her identity until she was with her. Crew. She didn't really agree at first but she grew comfortable in her new attire as she mastered Haki.

Her hair was log and straight it reached mid back. She wore a white bikini top under her red cardigan with yellow buttons and blue jean shorts with her normal pair of sandals. Her scar was prominent and could be seen right under her breast.

When her crew saw her, they all reacted differently.

Zoro stared with his eyes bulging out.

Sanji flew with a bloodied nose.

Nami cheered, finally some sense in the girl.

Robin chuckled.

Usoop sulked. Our secret weapon is no more.

Chopper hugged her because he didn't really see what the fuss was about.

Franky did a pose and yelled SUPER

Brooke went up and said, "Can I see your panties?"

Luffy blinked. "I'm not Robin or Nami." she said and tilted her head confused.

Nami side kicked Brooke before screeching.

"I'm so glad you aren't hiding it anymore. I can't wait to try all the different clothes. You look so cute with long hair. Kya. I know lets-

"gomu gomu no switch" Luffy said as she switched places with Zoro and hid behind the wooden post. She was not going to be Nami's doll again. She didn't understand it this time but after being kid napped by a couple of amazon women she knew that nothing good ever came from the word 'kya'.

"Luffy." Nami whined when she found that Zoro was in front of her instead of her captain. Luffy just laughed at her and soon the entire crew joined her.

" I missed all of you." She shouted before they went underwater to Fishman Island.

(Time skip)

**~Punk Hazard. Where Law and Luffy meet again. ~**

"Law." Luffy yells as she comes into view of Law and the marines.

"Law, what is your relationship with Mugiwara." Smoker demands.

Law smirks at the questions before turning to face Luffy just in time for her to launch herself into his arms and kiss him on the lips for the entire fleet of marines and members of her crew that are there. Law smiles against her lips as he returns the kiss. He missed his little cross dresser. He looked her over once more. She wasn't cross-dressing anymore. She had waist length hair under her treasured straw hat and was wearing a red and white coat over her out fit. The coat fit snugly around her body and complimented her every curve. They were more pronounced since she was wearing women's clothing now. Though he saw most of it before when he had to operate on her.

"You are a girl?" Smoker asked shocked as he looked at her.

Luffy blinked before giggling. "I never tried to hide it Smokey, but everyone always seem so surprised, is it because I kissed Law that you are so shocked?" She teased as she leaned against Law's torso.

"Oh and to your question Smoker-ya my relationship towards Lu-ya is an alliance of the most personal kind." Law smirked at the little pirate princess in his arms.

"Luffy, why didn't you tell us?" Zoro asked, as Robin looked chuckled.

"I wondered why you seemed more feminine captain. It seems that love is indeed a mysterious mistress."

"The term is cruel Mistress" Usoop corrected with wide eyes. It was shocking to see his naïve captain all over a guy. It's true that she is shameless but for her to do it on purpose and to actually have a relationship was unspeakable.

Law ignored them and told Luffy where she could find the crew and he would handle the marines while she went to check up on them also mentioning that he would see them again.

.

.

.

A little while later.

.

.

.

Law meets up with the Strawhats crew by following a white haired intruder.

.

.

.

White haired intruder with a bow.(witch)

.

.

.

The witch runs into the area where the crew is and the Strawhats became alert.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked as she stood in front of the white haired witch.

The women who appeared to be young suddenly grew frail with age dwindling her appearance. She smiled at the captain as she shot her in the chest with a glowing white arrow.

* * *

Luffy blinked a couple times as air whipped against her face she looked around and saw that she was back at Sabody and noticed that her chest was bound again and her long black hair was hidden in her straw hat making it look short.

"Holly Hell" a guy screamed at her as they crashed into a building.

Luffy popped out of the rumble and straightened her clothes. Her vest came undone and showed that her breast were bound but she didn't care. The secret would be over soon enough anyway. She looked around and saw Cami in the giant glass ball.

"Oi, Cami. I came to rescue you she shouted and ran down the stares causing her hair to fall from the hat and made her true gender known.

"Captain, what about the secret?" Usoop cried silently as their joke was ruined but Luffy ignored him and Sanji hit him.

"Be nice, no telling how long our captain is going to look so kawaii."

"Respect the captain." Zoro demanded with his swords and Nami bonked them on their heads and said quite.

The heart pirates and Kidd pirates were in shock. Monkey D Luffy was a girl.

"You're a girl?" Kidd asked/stated the obvious; Luffy looked over too him and nodded.

"Yep" She said and smiled over to him, which made law frown as he examined the girl she wore her vest open with beige wrappings secured tightly over her chest making it impossible to guess her size and she was wearing a pair of blue jean capris.

She must have sensed something because she looked law straight in the eyes and smiled before running down the stairs to the mermaid. Hachi tried to stop her but that brought the unwanted attention of the celestial dragons. When the fat guy shot the gun Luffy quickly flipped to where she was in front of Hachi's back and caught the bullet in her hand she glared at the man and opened her palm towards him. The bullet hit him in the forehead and he went down. A woman screamed and Luffy just ignored them and went to save Cami. While she ignored them Nami knelt down between the bench for a surprise attach and changed into her two year version but wearing the same cloths as originally. Zoro ran behind Franky to attack an oncoming shoulder and changed behind his back. When Chopper transformed he also switched and while all the attention was on them franky just poofed to his two year version. Snaji did a flip in the air and also switched and when he landed so did Brooke, Robin, and Usoop in their two year version.

"Just like the papers say" the Kidd pirates mumbled to themselves.

"So three hundred million berri, Huh?"

Luffy looked over and saw Law. She couldn't help but smile at him. Seeing him in that shirt again gave her shivers. She missed her law and didn't get properly acquainted with him last time.

"Trying to start a fight?" She asked him with a twist in her smile.

"No Mugiwara-ya that would be you." Law commented and tensed up as she walked over to him and kicked a solder to the side that tried to attack her. She bent down to be at eye level with him and could barely contain a giggle. This felt like one of their games, the only difference? Law didn't know they were playing. Law was about to saw something and once his lips moved Luffy saw her opportunity and kissed him for the world to see. Not having the same set of memories made Law feel shocked.

Just as Luffy and Law broke free from each other a women held Cami at gunpoint and Luffy ran up and punched her threw the wall and Rayleigh walked through but this Rayleigh transformed slowly as he walked on stage so it wasn't that important. Rayleigh smiled at Luffy before flashing his Haki.

"Good Job Luffy-chan, " Rayleigh paused and surveyed the area. "It seems he hasn't remembered yet. Though I approve with his heart." Rayleigh commented as he stared at Trafalgar Law.

Luffy smiled and was about to say something before Rayleigh said something about the marines.

"I don't plan to be saved by an old man but the longer we stay the more soldiers will come. I'll be going ahead; as an extra favor I'll be saving you guys. I'll take care of the cleaning so just relax" Kidd said as he walked out the door and caused both Luffy and Law to glare at him.

She walked past him to get the lead and take out all the men herself.

"I said I'd handle it." Kidd said grabbing her elbow. She glared at him and used some haki shocking him and Law.

"I won't let you have all the fun plus, no one orders me around." Luffy said as she yanked her arm from his grasp and held back the temptation to elbow him with armament haki.

"I'm stronger than you bitch, so I will handle this!" Kidd said as he continued along side her."

"Please shut it." Law said in a bored voice as they exited the building.

"I'm handling this so back off" Kidd yelled at the two.

"Don't order me around." Law said in reply.

"Alright, time for some fun." Luffy said as she stretched her legs and prepared for battle.

"Oi, are you two listening?! I said I got this!" Kidd yelled once again.

"Order me around again and it'll be your head I take first Eustass Kid." Law replied. As Luffy ignored him and jutted her arm to the side as the two hot headed male pirates bickered and went into second gear.

"Fire!" the marines yelled.

"Gomu gomu No Catch!" Luffy Said as she caught it in her hand and it began going backwards with skin before rocketing with twice the velocity as before at the marines and hitting the cannon.

"Repel" Kidd said as he repelled the cannon.

"Shambles" Law said as he cut the marine's head off and replaced it with the cannon ball and bounced it into his hand. Luffy looked over at him and smiled before jumping back as a marine tried to cut her in half and only got her bandages causing her chest to show. The marine blushed and caused every one to look at her.

Luffy glared at the man "Gomu gomu no bazooka" she yelled at she flung him clear across the island. Others attacked her but she dodged at hit them.

"OI, Bitch where's your modesty." Kidd yelled at her because he was getting distracted.

Law glanced at her and Luffy rolled her eyes.

"I don't really care, besides if I had that I might be as week as these marines plus who said you had to look." Luffy replied causing both boys to blink before knocking the marines out.

"Fire: they yelled again and Luffy smiled.

"Gomu gomu no net" She yelled and caught all the cannon in her hand accidently dropping one towards Law and Kidd.

"You really are crazy." Kidd yelled at her.

"Sorry Law-kun and ummm…" Luffy dropped the cannon ball and turned towards them to put a finger to her chin while avoiding the cannons and tying her shirt to save her non-existent modesty.

"Hey who are you again?" Luffy asked him which got him aggravated and caused Law to laugh.

"Mugiwara! A marine yelled bringing down a sword and she kicked him aside.

When she looked back for her question Lidd had a giant metal fist and went to hit the marines. Luffy turned and also hit them with a giant fist and turned to see laws ability.

"You too sure have some weird abilities." She said as she walked up to them.

"Yours is the weirdest." Kidd replied.

"Ha ha, I'm getting tired of fighting weaklings" Luffy said before using conquers haki and knocking all the marines out.

"You could of done that the entire time!" Kidd yelled at her and Law looked up with slightly widened eyes.

"I told you I wanted to have some fun." She told him like it was obvious and Law laughed before turning to see his nakam coming out along with the straw hats and Kidds.

Robin came up to Luffy with a magazine for conformation.

"I see." Luffy said as Law and Kidd looked at her shocked. She smiled sadly. She would prevent it this time.

Then after a minute the three crew departed; the straw hats with Rayleigh as a partner on there get away. When they got to the shack Luffy hugged Rayleigh.

"Uncle Ray!" she shouted shocking her crew.

"Luffy, how many other super relatives do you have?" Robin asked because she was the first to recover or wasn't shocked at all.

"Huh?' Luffy asked confused.

"Doesn't matter but Luffy about Law. He didn't recognize you will he remember?" Nami asked and Luffy looked down. She didn't know.

"I-" She tried but Rayleigh interrupted and asked her a question.

"Luffy, what do you plan to do about Ace?" Luffy frowned at the question.

"I'm going to save him this time. I'm stronger now so I will be able too. I wont lose my brother twice." When she got to the end her eyes began to gleam with tears.

"I meant your plan Luffy. What are you going to do?" Rayleigh specified with a sad smile on his face.

"Break him out?" She asked in confusion.

"Your not alone this time Luffy-chan. Allow your Uncle Ray to help okay?" Rayleigh asked.

Luffy nodded her head and Rayleigh smiled.

"Okay my kawaii niece but first we need to have a chat with Law-kun and we need his memories." Luffy looked up and smiled.

"I'm sure he'll remember me with the right incentive." Luffy said with a smile causing Rayleigh to smile and her crew to look shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

"Your not alone this time Luffy-chan. Allow your Uncle Ray to help okay?" Rayleigh asked.

Luffy nodded her head and Rayleigh smiled.

"Okay my kawaii niece but first we need to have a chat with Law-kun and we need his memories." Luffy looked up and smiled.

"I'm sure he'll remember me with the right incentive." Luffy said with a smile causing Rayleigh to smile and her crew to look shocked.

"Luffy-chan?" Sanji asked her shocked and all she did was giggle.

"I guess I should change my out fit a little. This knot won't hold forever."

"Dress up?" Nam asked her with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Captain-Chwan!" Sanji yelled as he imagined her with her hair flowing in the wind wearing a Short red strapless dress with ruffles at every curve making her figure stand out.

"Oi oi, No pervy thoughts about the captain, shitty cook!" Zoro said as he hit Sanji in the head with the dull side of a sword and they had a mini battle.

"Robin, can you help me?" Luffy asked because trusting Nami would end her in a dress and make her feel uncomfortable. She can handle the looseness in the top but a full girly look was just asking too much of the straw hatted girl.

"Captain!" Nami whined to her captain and followed the other two to the ship with Rayleigh accompanying her to begin coating the ship.

.

.

.

On the ship

.

.

.

There Luffy began her search of what to wear a black bikini top under her red vest or a white and red stripped one without the vest ;oh and of course her dark blue jean shorts that she was wearing earlier would accompany it.

Luffy finally decided on the red and white one and was headed out the door and received a compliment from her uncle as she was making her way out to find law.

.

.

.

"La LA La LA La LA La" Luffy hummed as she walked through the streets trying to find Law, but where the hell was he.

OOOOH, an Ice cream shop.

(23 scoops later)

"LA NA na na na La Na La na na"

OOOOOH, a grilled meat on a stick stand.

(57 Shish Kabobs later)

"La Na LA NA na la la la"

"Mugiwara Luffy, you are female?" Captain Hawkins asked her.

Luffy turned to look at him, "Eh? I don't know you."

"Captain, be careful its Mugiwara Luffy even if he looks like a girl." A strange looking pirate yelled.

"That kinda pisses me off… Eh what are you doing" Luffy said before noticing him piercing cards with weird needles.

"Interesting," He muttered.

Luffy shook her head and continued walking until she got into a forest and saw a guy in an orange suit get thrown beside her. She looked and noticed his insignia.

"EHHHH! Mugiwara Luffy" He yelled as he saw her and ran back to inform his captain.

"Hmmm, who was that? Oh well trying to find Law" She said before humming again and accidentally avoiding him before walking in a circle and dodging a beam aimed at her head.

She looked over and saw Law and Kidd fighting a pacifista.

Law was about to cut off its head, she would have run and helped him, but he was so sexy when he was fighting. She loved the way he moved and wanted to watch him and not participate.

"Mugiwara, You are not going to help" Kidd told but she just rolled her eyes.

"Oi, stop telling me what to do okay, and I wasn't planning on it, I just wanted to watch Law-kun fight." She yelled back.

Law looked over at her and quirked an eyebrow. What was she here for?

Luffy jumped on a tree and began moving her legs from side to side while dodging blast with her haki.

"Aw' Luffy let out when kidd beat Law to finishing blow by a hare. It would have been way better if Law had beaten it.

"Ha" Kidd said at spite and saw her moping but not really.

"BI-"

"Law-kun" Luffy cut kid off by calling out his rival's name.

"Can I talk to you for a moment" Luffy asked and put her hands behind her back and arched her back a little while leaning forward.

Law blinked but he walked towards her for a little bit as his head began to hurt. He shook his head and him and his crew followed Luffy out of the Kidd pirate's sight.

"What do you want Mugiwara-chan?" he asked as he rubbed his head something was wrong with him.

"Aw Law-Kun, you are not being very nice. I only want you to remember me and thought maybe a private kiss would help."

"Remember …You? We have never met." Law said bluntly.

Luffy was getting agitated and growled out in a cute and definitely angry sound. Law blinked at her.

"Why won't you remember me? What do I have to do? Is it sex? Because if it is I would prefer for your crew to leave or it isn't happening. I may be a pirate but I have standards and right now, I'm getting angry at you." Luffy yelled at him and all of his crewmembers blushed at that. He almost did. What were his forgotten memories about.

"Ummm, how recent was this?" He asked as he tried to recall being drunk on an island assessable from the east and north blue.

"Okay, that's it." Luffy growled out as she grabbed his shirt kissed him and shocked him by her force. She then let go of his face to grab his hands and put them around her waist like they used to all the time.

'please Law, wake up like I did.' She pleaded silently to him as she kissed him as passionately as she knew how.

The crew gasped as a glowing white light encased the two pirate captains before it faded and showed their captain in a different light. He was wearing the same clothing but his bigger muscles filled it out and his hair was slightly longer along with added tattoos to his hands that were currently holding the straw hatted girl closer. He tilted his head and they went out into town to gather supplies leaving him with his rubber girl.

When they parted Luffy smiled, "Did I get MY Law back"

"So I am yours" he stated.

"Yep"

"And you are mine" He demanded grabbing her chin and pulling her closer. She giggled.

"I knew you would come through with the right incentive."

"I love your incentive" he murmured before kissing her again.

"Do you (gasp) Do you know what time we were sent to?"

"You are going to save your brother"

"Yes"

"You want me to help"

"Will you"

"As long as you promise to keep your brother from killing me or attacking me after the war."

"Law" she squealed and pushed him to the ground in a n overexcited hug causing him to laugh.

"Next time, we get a bed and go the extra mile." He told her. She smiled and got off him.

"Come on, Lets get your crew and take them to Uncle Ray."

"The Uncle Ray thing actually happened?"

"Ha ha ha I love having him as an uncle he trained me with less life threatening circumstances that I got woth Ji-chan."

"My poor poor LuYa, stuck with that geezer as a parent."

"Ha ha that's what Ace called him"

"I Promise we will save Ace." He told her as he pulled her close for another kiss before walking off.

"I'll be at Shakky's meet me there with your crew?" She told rather than asked.

"Sure Luya" Law said as he walked off to find his crew. He had plans to make.

.

.

.

Luffy walked over to her ship smiling like she had already found one piece and made Law her queen.

"Uncle Ray?' she called out and he popped out from behind a sail.

"Hmm?" He asked as he looked at his kawaii niece.

"Law said he was coming to Shakky's" She said with a smile on her face and her eyes closed.

"Alright," her uncle said as he twirled the giant paintbrush before finding his place again. "I'll be down in a minute you go gather your crew. They should all hear this plan."

"Kay, Uncle Ray." She said as she went off to find her crew.

"Ah, my kawaii niece is so naïve but so manipulative as well. How did she force him to remember what hasn't happen yet so quickly? I guess it is the power of the Will of D."

.

.

.

"OI I killed it first!" Zorro said to Sanji.

"Na you stupid marimo I kicked its head off." Sanji yelled back as Luffy came into sight.

"Slice"

"Kick"

"SLICE"  
"KICK  
"SLICE"  
"KI_ Luffy-chwan" Sanji broke off from his fight to dance around his captain.

"Che" Zoro sheathed his swords as he walked over to his captain who was smiling and almost glowing. 'What the hell happened.' He wondered

"Law is going over to Shakky's to help us save Ace. Help me find every body." Luffy said as she walked closer to the two and Luffy grabbed Zoro before he went in the wrong direction.

"Let's find them" She sang as she kept her hands on her hopeless crew member.

"Oi, I can find them without you." Zoro said calmly.

"But you have bad directions and would take longer." Luffy replied causing Ssanji to laugh at him but also glare that the captain was holding onto her first mate instead of cook.

"Oi, Oi"

.

.

.

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were walking through town when she saw the rest of her crew running towards her.

"Ah, there ya'll are. We're going back to Shakky's to meet Law" Luffy said as Nami pulled the three of them in a alley way.

She looked back and forth before turning to her captain.

"Shakky's great lets go there and not that way. Kay kay kay. Come on don't want to disappoint Law- Kun lets go go go!" Nami said quickly and they made their way to Shakky's narrowly avoiding Kizaru who was starting a fight with the pirate who she ran into earlier.

.

.

.

Law and Straw hat pirates meet at Shakky's

.

.

.

"Ray-san said he would catch up later Monkey-chan and to wait for the ship to be coated before setting off. "

"Eh…but I want to save Ace now." Luffy pouted.

"Luffy-chan is kawaii" heart pirate said as he blushed and stared at her.

"Luya," Law said to his straw hatted lover "We will all leave in three days to the execution platform and save Ace together. For now we can chat and have some alone time." He pulled Luffy to him when he finished and Luffy began to blush.

"Captain-chan is blushing Navigator" Robin said to Nami.

"aww, they are so cute."

"Che" was Zoro and Sanji's reply before they glared at each other.

"They are so cute" The heart pirates stared at the other pirate girls.

Luffy giggled and push Law away as her crew mates began to increase her blush in front of Law making him smirk all sexy like.

Then Luffy grabbed Laws hand and began to head outside.

"where are we going, Luya?" Law questioned her.

"Just some alone time?' She replied.

"Am I getting what you were threatening with earlier?"

(*blush*) " No … just ;well you know what I mean." Luffy said after getting flustered with Law. Why was she blushing now? She never had before. She was always the one making him blush not the other way around. Hell, her crewmates reactions were enough to tell Law that. Why was he pushing her? Aw well forget it. Once they were a good distance away. She threw herself at the pirate doctor.

.

.

.

Three days Later

.

.

.

"Yay! We get to save Ace" Luffy cheered as both crews set off to free Ace. Uncle Ray was asleep in the crow's nest.

. . .

Not really sure how to write an awesome fight scene so here are bullitens for a little while. I Know, I hate when that happens too. So sorry.

Luffy runs to free Ace.

Law stays on ship until given a sign along with crew.

Nami sneaks in and steals a key for Ace and gives it to Luffy

Sanji with Rayleigh as they destroy the base of the marines ships secretly.

Franky and Chopper are preparing for the run away and healing part.

Robin is secretly beating up the weaker marines.

Brook and Usoop are on the way to the wall to make it climbable for other pirates with Pop Green

. . .

(fighting Akinu cute moment.)

"I love fighting with you luffy, why don't you just join my crew already?" Law said as he used his Room ability to teleport both of them out of Akinu's attack.

"Sorry but I have my dream to follow why don't you just join mine instead, Law" She replied back after pushing away from him and attacking Akinu in the stomach.

"Sorry Luya, Not going to happen." Law replied smirking.

"Hehe, I'm comfortable with just being allies until we fight each other one on one for one piece." Luffy smiles at him before ducking and kicking Akinu in the ribs. Throwing him a good distance only for him to follow quickly after them.

"I love you law." Luffy said as if in an after thought. She truly loved him.

"I love you Lu-ya, but lets get out of here. You want that brother of yours in one piece and he is already injured."

"Okay" Luffy replied.

(from a hearing distance away)

"Who is that, I am suppose to protect her, I don't remember him being in her crew." Ace said as he got on the main ship with his crew.

" You're not jealous are you?" Marco asked at Ace's odd behavior.

"She's my sister" Was Ace's reply.

"Ah, overprotective." Marco nodded as if it should have been obvious.

"Oui, I'm not, I'm just looking out for my reckless naïve sister." Ace replied as they took off leaving the marines behind.

.

.

.

"Luffy" Ace said as the crew and his sister escaped safely.

"Why, are you dressed so provocatively!" he yelled as he finally was able to ask. His kawaii sister was on display.

Luffy looked and didn't see anything wrong with her outfit.

"I look just the same except I'm not bounding my boobs anymore." She stated bluntly causing Law and all surrounding pirates to chuckle and then laugh at Ace's reaction.

"You," Ace pointed at Law "Why are you helping us?"

" I am helping Luffy not you" law was able say with great difficultly but he desperately wanted to say Luya instead but that could lead to ace trying to kill him. He didn't want to fight with his Luya's brother. He then sighed as he finished sewing up whitebeard.

"Why?" Ace asked and his eyes narrowed. They were pretty close to each other.

"I suggest you rest and take it easy for the next week so your injuries won't open and kill you" Law told whitebeard while ignoring Ace.

"Oi" Ace growled at him in annoyance. Whitebeard laughed at his son's reaction.

"Why?" Ace tried asking politely and it would have pulled of if he wasn't on fire and looked ready to kill.

"Me and Luffy are …" Law began

'"Just answer already "Ace said glaring at Law.

"Allies" Law said after chuckling at Ace's face expression. Ace breathed a sigh and relaxed. His Luffy wasn't in danger.

"We are also lovers Ace" Luffy said as she hugged Law from behind and Law looked at her and flinched at the sudden heat that was let off from Ace.

This was it, The love of his life was causing her brother to kill him on accident.

.

.

.

A/N Okay I am going to stop here. Sorry if it is kind of short but this is the first break I've had since college started. It was a rush and I had a lot of projects.


End file.
